


Purgatory

by emothy



Series: Club Purgatory [16]
Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-22
Updated: 2007-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yanagi visits the club for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purgatory

-

Renji almost gets right outside the club door before he reminds himself that it really isn't a good idea to go inside.

Unfortunately, his plans of reconciliation run parallel to the idea that he will actually put himself a position to run into old acquaintances. It is unfortunate when those you wish to see again may not be as enthused to see you.

He pays the door-fee and steps inside with a polite smile to the men on the door. He lets people swarm past him as he stops in the doorway between the main club room with the dancefloor, and the corridor with its coat closet. His eyes scan the room for anyone he might wish to stay hidden from until he can know his surroundings better.

Luckily for him, it appears to be a night off for some. Still he makes sure his drink is ordered hastily, and tucks himself into a corner of the club that looks least likely to be chosen for activities suited to the shadows.

He watches the bands on stage that night; nominally he had offered to come to the club in order to report back on any underappreciated talent his company might be interested in. Knowing the music business from more than one angle was Yanagi Renji's strength. As well as his weakness.

Bringing his phone to his lips soon after the bands have died down seems to be a deterrent to anyone attempting to talk to him. He gives clear, crisp opinions to the answer-phone of his colleague knowing full well that he will be expected to report in full the next day at work anyway.

He steps out of the club not long after, and feels relief in knowing he hasn't been seen or recognised. He also admits silently to himself that in being there for hours and not seeing anyone he might expect, he also feels a little let-down. He reminds himself it is for the best, and wraps his jacket tighter round himself as he makes his way home.

-


End file.
